As the electronic industry has developed noticeably, semiconductor devices now have high speeds and vast functions. Therefore, in order to satisfy the high speed and vast functions of the semiconductor devices, the integration of the semiconductor devices is further increased.
Accordingly, independent components included in a semiconductor device are closer to each other, and a device isolation layer for electrically isolating the independent unit devices from each other is very important. However, as the integrity of the semiconductor device is increased, the device isolation layer is also finely formed, and thus, electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device may degrade.